A Love Quadrangle
by Tprinces
Summary: When a new student arives, he imeadiatly begins to show an interest in Tohru. So... just how exactly will Yuki and Kyo react to Tohru's new admirer?
1. Jeromaru

This is my second Fruits Basket fic. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer – **I don't own FB.

**A Love Quadrangle**

**One: Jeromaru**

"All right, class," the teacher announced, handing back the tests, "if you received a failing grade, you will be taking the re-test this weekend." Some students groaned, while others merely smiled. Tohru Honda looked at her own test and grinned.

"Well," she said, "it looks like all that studying paid off! Thanks again, Yuki!"

Yuki Sohma smiled. "It was my pleasure, Miss Honda. I'm so glad you did well." And he really was.

"So you did good?" said Arisa Uotani. "That's great!"

"Yes," Hana agreed. "You did an excellent job. Congratulations."

"Yup!" she grinned and pointed to her **93**. "And it's all thanks to these two!" She then pointed to the Sohmas. Kyo blinked.

"What did _I_ do?" he said, baffled.

She smiled. "Well, you made all those rice balls for me! I still can't thank you enough!"

He began to blush. "They didn't help _that_ much…"

"But they did!" she protested. "You know what they say – brain food!"

He looked away from her grinning face. "Whatever…"

"Class," said the teacher, "settle down! Settle down! We have a new student today. He's all the way from Tokyo, so I trust you will make him feel welcome." Then he left the room to fetch him. Once he did, the whole class was a buzz.

_A new student!_ Tohru thought happily. _How wonderful! Oh I hope we'll end up being friends!_

Just then, the teacher came back with a boy at his side.

"Everyone," he said, "meet Jeromaru Hagadashi."

Jeromaru gave a quick wave. "Sup?" A couple girls giggled, and with good reason. The boy had deep, black hair and subtle, grey eyes. He was slightly built, and very tall. Also, on his right ear was a small piercing. Tohru had to admit that he was quite cute.

"Now then," said the teacher. "Where can I put you… ah! I believe there is a seat next to Miss Honda. Tohru, wave so he knows who you are."

With an excited grin, Tohru shook her hand in the air. Jeromaru saw her and gave her a sly smile. Then, he suavely made his way over to her, attracting girls' attentions as he went. He sat down next to her, twinkle in his eye.

"Hey there, Cutie," he said, smoothly. Kyo and Yuki froze immediately.

_I already don't like him_, they both thought. Tohru fumbled a bit.

"Uh… hi…" Then she shook off his greeting. "Well, anyway, I'm Tohru, and these are my friends." She began to point them out. "This is Arisa, that's Hanna, and that's Yuki and Kyo." The girls said hello, while the boys merely gave blank glares. Jeromaru leaned in to Tohru.

"Are they always so friendly?" he asked, gesturing to the two of them. Tohru laughed nervously.

"Oh, they're great once you get to know them! As a matter of fact, I was just thinking how great it would be if we would all be friends! I mean, I've always wanted to go to Tokyo! So, maybe you can tell me about it! I would love to hear what it's like!"

He seemed a little taken aback, but smiled anyway. "Well, aren't you the little bubbly one?"

She blinked. "Oh… I hope it's not annoying!"

He laughed. "You know something? I like you." The two Sohmas groaned; they had begun to grow… _agitated_…

She beamed brightly. "That's great! I really like you, too!"

"As a matter of fact," he continued, "if you and your crew doesn't mind, maybe we can all have lunch together?"

"Actually…" said Kyo.

"As a matter of fact…" Yuki began.

"We'd love to!" Tohru interjected. "It would be a great chance to get to know you! And you can get to know us!"

_Oh, Tohru…_Yuki groaned inwardly, _why…? Why him…?_

_Why do you have to be so nice…?_ Kyo thought. _It's gonna be your downfall!_

Are Kyo and Yuki's pre-judgments correct, or simply jealousy? And who exactly is this Jeromaru person, anyway? Tune out to find out what happens next!

T.


	2. An Interesting Preposal

So, we have just met Jeromaru, a sly, good looking new student. Let's see how he fits into Tohru's life, shall we?

PS – sorry I haven't updated for a while ;

**Two – An Interesting Proposal**

"Hmm…" said Hana that day at lunch. "You have very interesting electric waves. I don't believe I know what to make of you."

Jeromaru blinked. "Uh… thanks?" Then, he leaned back as Arisa began to stare him down.

"Kinda skinny, aren't ya?"

"I guess… why?"

She smiled devilishly. "You've never been in a fight before, have you?"

"No…"

Then, she laughed and put him into a head-lock hug. "You're like a really skinny teddy bear!" Then, she gave him a noggie.

"Uh, Tohru?" said Jeromaru under her arm. "A little help? _Please?_"

She laughed. "Oh, that's just Arisa's way of saying she likes you!" Once he was released, Torhu began to ask him a bombardment of questions.

"So, enough about us, what about you? What is Tokyo like? What kind of school did you go to? Did you have any friends? What were they like? What are you like?"

"Well," he laughed, "to answer you _last _question, people always tell me that I'm too upfront."

_You can say that again_, Kyo and Yuki thought in unison.

"How?" asked Tohru.

"Well..." Without warning, he took her hand. "For example: I can safely say you are the cutest girl in this school."

Yuki and Kyo turned white as Tohru simply sat there, stunned. Suddenly, what he said clicked.

"Oh no!" she said, taking her hand away. "Oh, no, there are a lot more girls in this school that are cuter then me! You just haven't seen them!"

Jeromaru was taken aback. "Jeeze, what are you, complement phobic? I just wanted to point out that you were good-looking."

Tohru turned deep red as Kyo and Yuki began to grind their teeth.

Through lunch, the matter was not touched on until the end.

"I believe there will be a pop quiz next period," said Hana. "Arisa, you must come with me to help me study."

She smiled. "Alright, sure. See ya later!" Then, she and the psychic left the table.

"Well," said Tohru, "I should probably be studying, too. Bye!" But just as she was leaving, Jeromaru stopped her.

"Hang on, Tohru," he said.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go out with me tomorrow?"

Yuki became stock still and Kyo spat out the milk he was currently drinking. Tohru didn't do anything but stare.

"What…?" she said, dazed.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? I saw this drive-in movie theater and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Uh… but… well…" Tohru stammered, "I don't wasting your money on me! That too much, don't you think? I mean – I don't want to be any trouble to you!"

He laughed. "I highly doubt you could be trouble to _anyone_."

"Well… uh…"

"She can't go," Kyo suddenly said.

"She's busy tomorrow," imputed Yuki.

Jeromaru looked at the two boys glaring at him from across the table. "Oh… I see." He sighed. "Well, if you're busy, that's fine. I just thought… with me being new and everything… and really having no friends… I thought you would be more then happy to tag along with me. But if you insist on leaving me alone on a Saturday night, I suppose that's fine…"

Tohru looked sympathetically at the boy before her. He seemed so sad and dejected… She couldn't take it.

"I would love to go!" she said with a grin. The two zodiacs toppled over in their seats as Jeromaru grinned.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight?"

She nodded.

_Bastard…_ Yuki and Kyo fumed.

"Tohru, you're not gonna _really_ go out with that jerk, are you?" Kyo asked as they walked home.

"Sure!" she said cheerily. "Why not?"

"Because," said Yuki, "we don't know anything about him. Miss Honda, he could really be bad news."

"I for sure don't like him!" spat the red-head.

"Quite honestly, I think you aren't the only girl he's seeing at the moment."

Tohru looked down at her feet. "Well, maybe… but… he did just move. And it's got to be so scary… moving to a new place, with new people. He must have had a lot of friends back home, and now he doesn't have anybody. If I had to leave you two – or any of the Sohmas – I would be heart broken. I would miss you all so much… so, if this will make it easier for him, then I'll do it." Then she gave a smile to her two friends. "But thank you for worrying about me."

The rest of the trip home was silent. Both boys looked at her with a sense of awe and worry.

They just hoped their gut feelings were wrong.

Are their gut feelings wrong? Or will Saturday be a disaster? Find out in the next chappie!

T.


	3. Date Night

Now then, Tohru is getting ready for her big date with Jeromaru. I wonder how the boys will react when he comes to the door?

**Three: Date Night**

Tohru looked at herself in the mirror. She supposed she looked ok. She had on a simple blue springtime dress with a little open sweater. Her hair was it a matching blue ribbon that tied her two long bangs together in the back. Behind her, she heard a knock.

She turned to see Kyo standing at her open door. His eyes were hidden under his bangs and his hands were stuffed into his pockets.

"Kyo!" she said. "Hello! What brings you up here?"

It seemed to take him a little bit to answer the question. He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Well, uh… you see, Tohru… I… I wanted to tell you something. Before you left."

She looked at him. "Tell me what?"

Once again, he had trouble answering. Hit bit his lip.

"Well… I, um… I wanted to tell you that… I… I really…"

Tohru walked up to him. She tried to make eye contact.

"What, Kyo?"

He looked up, and his mahogany eyes met her navy ones.

"I… wanted to say that… I… I…"

_Come on, you pansy, say it!_

"I lov-!"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Kyo froze, mid sentence as there was a knock at the front door down stairs.

"Hey, Tohru!" Jeromaru's voice called from downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Coming!" she called back. She looked back at the boy before her. "I'm sorry, Kyo, can you tell me later?"

His shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"No. Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… just… be careful, ok?"

She smiled. "I will." Then, she went down the hall leaving a broken hearted Kyo at her door.

"So," said Jeromaru, "you _live_ with Tohru?"

"Yes," said Yuki, coldly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The two stared each other down, growling.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Shigure interjected uncomfortably.

Then, behind them, they heard a pair of feet come down the staircase.

The three looked and saw Torhu in her little dress. Jeromaru smiled.

"Well, I didn't think it was possible," he said, "but you have made yourself even cuter."

She laughed nervously at his usual complement.

Just as they were leaving, Yuki stopped her.

"If you don't mind," he said, "I would like to have a word with Miss Honda in private."

Jeromaru frowned. "Fine. But don't hog her! Remember, she is _my_ date!" Then he went to his car outside.

"Listen, Miss Honda," said Yuki, "you don't have to go. I know you feel like you need to in order to be a good friend and to make him feel wanted, but you don't. It could be dangerous, Miss Honda, and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"Well… well I…"

"Don't go, Miss Honda…"

"Yuki… I…"

Jeromaru honked the horn

"Come on, Tohru! The night is going fast!"

She sighed. "Goodbye, Yuki. I have to go."

Then she skipped to the car. Yuki felt his last hope had slipped away.

------

"How's the popcorn?" asked Jeromaru during the movie.

"Oh, it's delicious!" she said, happily. "Thank you so much for bringing me!"

They both sat in his car watching the old movie being played on the big screen in front of the several rows of automobiles. It was almost halfway through, and Tohru had to admit she was having a good time.

He smiled. "So, you're having fun?" She nodded and an evil glint caught his eye. "You want to have even more fun?"

She looked at him. "More…?"

He took the popcorn out of her lap. Her heart began to pound. He wasn't about to do what she thought he was about to do, was he?

"Hmm…" he said, leaning in, "I wonder if you taste like popcorn?" Then before she could do anything, he forcefully put his lips to hers. She could feel the pressure of his body on hers, crushing her lungs. Inside her mouth, she could taste his slimy tongue as it wriggled around her mouth.

She tried to push him off, but he began to kiss harder. Suddenly, she felt his hands slowly moving up her legs. He took his mouth off of hers and began to kiss her neck, giving her a chance to speak.

"Jer – Jeromaru – s-stop…"

"Why?" he asked in a breathy, passionate voice.

His hands began to massage her thighs as tons of alarms went off in her head.

"P-please…! Stop…!"

He laughed. "Make me."

He was now kissing her collarbone, nibbling at her skin that gave her shivers up her whole body.

"Stop! Stop, Jeromaru, stop!"

But he did not, and soon, she could feel his hands worming their way around the hem of her panties.

"_STOP!_" And with all her might, she smacked him across the face, causing him to freeze. There was a silence. Jeromaru stared at her in disbelief. She herself was surprised at her own daring.

"Um… I'm… I'm sorry… you… you just wouldn't stop, and… and…"

Jeromaru's face began to grow cold. He sat up and grabbed the steering wheel, fixing his eyes on the screen.

"Get out."

She blinked. "What…?"

"Did I stutter? Get out." The lock on her passenger side door popped open. "You can walk home."

She looked at her shoes and opened the door. "Ok… I'm sorry…"

Then, she got out of the car and began to walk in the dark.

How will the boys react to her treatment? Will Jeromaru get away with this? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	4. Sohma Justice

Ok, when we last left the scene, Tohru had just been betrayed by Jeromaru. Let's see how the boys will react.

**Four – Sohma Justice**

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" ask Kyo, looking at the clock.

"The movie is two hours long, Kyo," said Shigure.

"So?"

"So," said Yuki, "it's only been ninety minutes, you stupid cat."

They were all sitting around the table, anxious for their Tohru to get home. Needless to say they had grown a bit… uh… _edgy…_

"_Don't call me stupid, you damn rat!_"

"Why? It's fitting isn't it?"

"_You bastered!_"

Just as they were about to rip each other apart, they heard the sliding door open. Their heads automatically whipped in the direction of the doorway. There, they saw Tohru, worn and ragged, with dried tears on her face. Shigure was the first to speak.

"Tohru… what happened?"

She looked up from her bangs. Kyo and Yuki immediately sprung into action.

"What did he do, Tohru? You just tell me what he did!"

"Did he hurt you, Miss Honda? What did that lowlife do?"

"Tohru, why don't you have a seat?"

The two boys looked over at Shigure.

"Ok…" And she did.

She sat down and the other two Sohmas sat beside her.

"Now," the eldest continued, "why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Well… we were… at the drive in… and… I was having a good time… so Jeromaru asked me… if I wanted to have more fun…"

Yuki and Kyo knew instantly what he meant by "more fun". But they kept quiet until she was done.

"So… he…um… he kissed me…" There was an uncomfortable pause that followed that statement. "…and… uh… he… started to…"

"What did he do, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki, firmly.

"You can tell us," Kyo added.

"… he… started to… lift up my skirt… and… he… he wouldn't stop… so… so I slapped him…" She put her head in her hands and tried to hold back tears, but in vain. "Then… he told me to walk home… so I did…"

The silence that followed buzzed of anger and misery. It wasn't until Kyo slammed his fist on the table that it ended.

"_That damn bastered!_" he raved. "_I'm gonna KILL HIM!_"

"Tell us where he is, Miss Honda!" Yuki chimed in. "Tell us _right now!_"

"Tohru," Shigure once again interjected, "why don't you take a bath? You'll feel better."

So, wordlessly, she nodded, got up, and made for the stairs. When she was out of earshot, the two turned their anger to their cousin.

"You idiot!" Kyo spat. "She was going to tell us where he was!"

"We were going to make sure this never happens again!" said Yuki. "And now we have no idea where he is!"

Shigure merely picked up his paper. "Well, I believe that the Tohru I know wouldn't want anymore harm to come out of this. And besides," he looked devilishly over the page, "he's obviously still at the drive-in."

Within a second, the young Sohmas were putting on their shoes and nearly out the door.

"Oh, and boys?" They turned around. "Give him one for me."

------

_What a waist of my night_, Jeromaru thought, finishing off Tohru's stale popcorn. _I should have known a goodie-goodie like that would have never – _

Just then, his driver door opened. He smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist m-_ee!_" On that last "me", he felt himself being wrenched out of his car and slammed against the vehicle. When he opened his eyes, he saw the furious faces of Kyo and Yuki staring back at him.

"Oh… hey, guys!" he said nervously. "What brings you here?"

"You know why we're here," said Yuki.

"You hurt Tohru," Kyo growled, "and now you're gonna pay!"

"Woah, woah! E-easy now! Come on, we're all guys here! Let's be honest! Don't tell me you two have never thought about it!"

The boys blushed a bit. It was true. They _had_ thought about it. More then once, in fact. But they had never acted on their secret fantasies. One, for the obvious reason, and one for the respect for Tohru. Either that or for lack of nerve.

But, whatever the reason, Jeromaru saw it in their faces and began to grow cocky.

"Yeah… you know what I'm talking about. A body like that, and naive to boot… it's like she was asking for it." The two gritted their teeth as he smiled. "And besides, even if she _had_ put out, I was gonna dump her, regardless. So, really, there's no harm done."

_WHAM_

Jeromaru went down, cradling his face as Kyo caressed his fist. Then, Yuki picked him back up and kneed him in the gut and passed him to Kyo, who round kicked him square in the jaw.

Jeromaru twirled back to Yuki, who took him by the arm and slammed his head against the glass window. Kyo then took him and repeatedly smashed his head against the hood of the car.

Face bloody, he wobbled backwards until he stumbled back down to the ground. Once down, he curled into the fetal position as they began to kick him again and again. When they were satisfied, they bent down to him.

"I think you'd better go back to Tokyo," said Yuki.

"Because if we see you again," added Kyo, "we'll kill you."

And then, they walked away, leaving him, twitching in the gravel.

------

"'Because if we see you again, we'll kill you'?" Yuki repeated on the way home. "Don't you think that's a bit over the top?"

"So?" said Kyo. "That bastered _needs_ to be scared!"

They didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

------

Tohru opened her eyes the next morning feeling groggy. Then, she realized that she woke up late.

When she went downstairs, however, breakfast was already made, and her three friends were sitting around, eating.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I slept in! I should be more conscious! Here; let me – "

Kyo grabbed her had as it moved to the dirty dishes. "It's fine. You had a rough night."

"You can relax today," said Yuki.

Tohru looked at Kyo's hand that was holding her. His knuckles were bandaged up.

"What – what happened to your hand, Kyo?"

He blushed and took his arm away. "It's nothing."

As she looked around the table, no one would look at her. She sat down and started to cry.

"I'm sorry… for every thing…" Yuki and Kyo looked at her. "I know I'm a handful, and I try not to be, but… thank you… thank you for always being there for me… for always looking out for me… and I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

The two boys walked over to her and knelt by her sides. Then, they each took her am and laid their heads on her shoulder as she cried.

_Tohru… _thought Kyo,_ don't be sorry…_

_It's not your fault…_Yuki thought,_ never think it is…_

Well, what did you think? I'm a little rushed, so just tell me – what did you like/hate? Ok!

Bye

T.


End file.
